Watch Me
by Ketterly
Summary: Giles deals with Buffy's attitude problem. Contains corporal punishment in the form of spanking. Please don't read if this offends you.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: According to me, there is a serious lack of fanfiction involving Buffy Summers, Giles, and spanking._

_This is set toward the start of the second season, after Buffy has come back from spending the summer with her dad. She's still feeling angry and upset over that whole Master/being killed business, and is acting like a real B-I-T-C-H._

_I am going to attempt to do this in a semi-script fashion. I'm borrowing a bit from the first episode of Season 2 to get this started._

_There will be non-sexual spanking in this, so please do not read if that offends you._

_

* * *

_

Cut to the student lounge. Giles is getting a soda from the vending machine.

Giles: Possessed?

Willow: That's the only explanation that makes any sense. I mean, you should've seen her last night. That wasn't Buffy.

Xander: Are we overlooking the idea that she may be very attracted to me? (gets looks from the others and concedes) She's possessed.

Giles: Possessed by what?

Willow: Aaaaa possessing thing!

Giles: (sarcastically) Well, that narrows it down.

Xander: Well, you're the expert. Hey, maybe when the Master killed her some... mystical bad guy transference thing happened.

Willow: That's what it was! I mean, why else would she be acting like such a b-i-t-c-h?

Giles: Willow, I think we're all a little too old to be spelling things out.

Xander: A bitca?

Giles: (not surprised by Xander's misunderstanding) Yes. I suggest that, uh, the explanation for her behavior may be something more, more mundane.

The bell rings and the students around them begin to leave for the day.

Giles: (sits) She may simply have what you Americans refer to as issues. Uh, her experience with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. Well, she was, for at least a few minutes, technically dead. (Buffy appears in the door) I-I don't think she's dealt with that on a conscious level.

(Xander notices Buffy) She's convinced herself that she's invulnerable... for the very reason that she feels...

Xander: (interrupts) That's a very interesting point about trout, you just brought up now.

Buffy walks up to them.

Giles: Trout? (notices Buffy) Trout! Yes, trout, i-is a fish. Hello. Did you have a good day?

Buffy: Fantastic. Master's gone.

Giles: I'm sorry?

Buffy: The Master. I went by his grave last night, and they have a vacancy.

Giles: Good God!

Willow: What would somebody want with Master bones?

Xander: A trophy, a horrible conversation piece?

Buffy: They're gonna bring him back. They're gonna bring the Master back to life, and I seem to recall you telling me he was history.

Giles: Buffy, I-I-I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful.

Buffy: But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning.

Willow: Well, Buffy, Giles did bury him and...

Buffy: Look, this is Slayer stuff, okay? Could we have just a little less from the civilians, please?

Xander: Okay, that's just about enough!

Giles: (stands up, gives Buffy a disapproving look) Listen, why don't you all go on home for now. I'll continue researching and let you know as soon as I find something out.

Buffy: Are you crazy! I'm _not_ just going home!

Giles: I didn't mean you. You're staying. (gives Buffy a pointed look)

Willow: Um… Okay. (glances worriedly at Xander, who is glaring at Buffy) Come on, Xander, let's get out of here. (gathers books and stands, pulling Xander by his shirt sleeve)

Willow and Xander exit the student lounge.

Giles: (tersely, looking at Buffy) You're coming with me to the library.

Buffy: There's a surprise.

The library, empty as usual except for Buffy and Giles. Buffy sighs dramatically and plops down into a chair at the table but doesn't speak.

Giles: (points his finger at Buffy) Look. I know what you went through was… was… unnerving, but—

Buffy: (interrupts) You don't know anything about it! It wasn't you down there! It wasn't you who _died_! It was me! It's always me!

Giles: (quietly) I don't appreciate your tone, young lady.

Buffy: "_Young lady_?" (scoffs and rolls eyes)

Giles: (slams a book down on table) You may be the Slayer, and you are certainly a teenager, so I have given you a certain amount of… of leeway for that. But this stops now. I've become accustomed to your treating me with complete disrespect, but you've managed to alienate everyone in a matter of days, and you need to think about that.

Buffy: (glares, hugs arms around chest)

Giles: I highly suggest you lose this attitude. Right now.

Buffy: (glumly) Or what?

Giles: Or perhaps I'll just smack it out of you!

Buffy: (looks up and frowns, slightly alarmed) I-I'm not a child. And you're not my father.

Giles: You're right, I'm not your father. I'm your Watcher. And while that doesn't seem to mean anything to you, it means a great deal to me. You can stop this behavior right now, and we'll get to work. Or you can continue to act like a child and be treated like one. Either way, it _will_ stop.

Buffy: (glares, scoots chair back roughly and gets up, stomps up steps toward the stacks)

Giles follows and stands with his arms folded across his chest, looking at her expectantly as she absently reads the spines of a random shelf of books.

Buffy: You're hovering.

Giles doesn't answer, but continues to look at her pointedly.

Buffy: (huffs) Fine!

Giles: Fine?

Buffy: Fine, do your worst!

Giles: (removes glasses to clean them, looks uncomfortable for the first time) I don't… I don't know what that means.

Buffy stomps toward the banister and grabs onto it with both hands, bending over slightly.

Buffy: Well?

Giles: (hesitantly) Buffy… I… I didn't mean…

Buffy: (dryly) I guess you say a lot of things you don't mean lately. (stays bent over, facing the front)

Giles, strengthening his resolve, reaches out and smacks Buffy squarely on the bottom. She jumps slightly but doesn't protest.

Buffy: (examining her nails and looking bored) You're going to have to do a lot better than that.

Giles: (angrily) Young lady! (smacks her again, harder)

Buffy: (quietly) That's a little better.

Giles: (perturbed, rolling up his sleeves) All right, fine. You asked for it, and now… now, you've got it. I daresay this has been a long time coming!

Giles lands several quick, hard slaps to her bottom and continues his lecture.

Giles: You really are the cheekiest, most blatantly disrespectful girl I think I've ever met! (continues to pepper her bottom with slaps) You're never on time. You never do as you're told. You rush right into situations—just like this one, I might add—without ever thinking of the consequences at all. You say whatever pops into your head whenever you like, and you don't care who it hurts…

Buffy: That isn't true!

Giles: (pauses his onslaught momentarily) Which bit?

Buffy: (bites bottom lip slightly and turns her head to look at him, doesn't speak)

Giles: That's what I thought. (resumes spanking) We could be doing something productive right now, but instead you're getting your backside smacked like a wayward schoolgirl!

Buffy: But I _am_ a wayward schoolgirl!

Giles: You certainly are! (reaches down and smacks Buffy's left thigh once, very hard)

Buffy: Ow! (shifts slightly)

Giles: What, you didn't like that one? (slaps her right thigh as well)

Buffy: Giles! You… You're gonna leave marks on my legs…

Giles: Oh, how dreadful. You might actually have to wear something modest for a change! What is this… strip of cloth… you're calling a skirt, anyway? (lands two more smacks to her thighs)

Buffy: (practically wails) Giles!

Giles: Are you going to behave?

Buffy: (reproachfully) Yeah.

Giles firmly smacks her thighs again.

Buffy: I said yeah!

Giles: Would it kill you to answer me properly just once?

Buffy: Yes, I'm going to behave!

Giles: (slaps her bottom lightly) How about, "_Yes,_ _sir, Mr. Giles_, I am going to behave."

Buffy: (mumbles) Yes, _Mr._Giles, I'm going to behave.

Giles: (slaps her left thigh very hard) Incorrect.

Buffy: (winces) Yes, sir, Mr. Giles, I'm going to behave!

The library door slams shut, and both of them look up to see Angel standing there, looking both confused and highly amused.

Angel: Well, I'm obviously interrupting something…

Buffy: (straightening, blushing, pushing her hair back from her red face) Oh my god… (reaches back and smoothes down her skirt, then runs down the stairs and past Angel, out the library door)

Giles: Er… Hello, Angel. (takes off his glasses and mops at his forehead with a handkerchief)

Angel gives Giles a slight smile and turns to follow Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I gave up on the script format. _

_

* * *

_

"Buffy!" Angel called, running after her. "Buffy, wait up! I said wait!"

He caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What's … up?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh my god," Buffy repeated, looking down at the ground and running her hand across her forehead as if she had a terrible headache. "Oh—"

"My god?" Angel finished, amused.

"I am so embarrassed," she admitted, turning and walking away from him.

"Buffy, it's okay," he said, matching her stride. "I mean, I think it's okay. Is it okay? Are you okay? Should I go beat up Giles?"

"No," Buffy said, laughing slightly. "I don't want you to beat up Giles."

"Oh," he replied. "Well … Do you want to talk about it, then? Whatever it is?"

"Can we just go to your place or something?" Buffy asked cheerlessly. "Please?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure. Yeah," Angel replied suavely.

They walked on in silence. Once they reached Angel's, Buffy promptly threw herself onto his bed and buried her face into his pillow.

"Um … So … So you and Giles were… Were what, exactly?" Angel asked, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Playing a game?"

"Ew!" she exclaimed, raising her head from the pillow to give him a disgusted look. "It was so not like that! Yuck."

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Are my legs red?" she murmured softly as she dropped her face back into the pillow.

"Only a little," Angel replied in a low voice, gently trailing one finger down the back of her right thigh.

"I didn't know he was going to hit my thighs," she said sullenly into the pillow.

"He doesn't normally, then?" Angel asked softly, continuing to trail his fingers along her reddened flesh.

"No," she answered shortly. "I mean, no. He doesn't normally do that. _Any_ of that."

"Oh," Angel said simply. "What did you do, then?"

Buffy stiffened slightly and raised her head from the pillow but didn't look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

"What did you do to deserve it?" he asked, gently and methodically stroking her thighs.

"I… Who said I deserved it?" Buffy said defensively, grabbing hold of the pillow with both hands.

"Oh, so you didn't deserve it?" Angel said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You weren't a bad little girl?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered breathlessly, turning wide eyes on Angel. "Are… Are we playing a game?"

"You know what I think?" he answered, ignoring her question. "I think Giles finally figured out how to deal with you."

Buffy didn't reply. Angel kissed her earlobe.

"Maybe," he continued, taking hold of the hem of her skirt and lifting it slowly, watching her squirm. "Maybe the next time you act like a brat—"

"I'm not a brat," she protested softly into the pillow.

"Maybe, the next time you act like a brat…" he continued.

Buffy responded by drawing the pillow up over her head and clasping her hands around it tightly.

"Maybe," Angel said quietly, ignoring the behavior, "I'll just lift your skirt—" He flipped it up, exposing her lacy panties. "And spank—" He brought his hand down ever so lightly across her backside. "Your naughty—" He repeated the gesture. "Little—" Again. "Bottom." He smacked her once earnestly.

"Angel," Buffy gasped, tossing the pillow aside and rolling onto her back. "Kiss me. Now."

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss. His hands were all over her, begging for more, but she pulled away from his embrace.

"I have to go," she said regretfully, gathering her hair into a ponytail as she got off the bed.

"What?" Angel asked, flustered. "Why?"

"The Master."

"…Giles?" Angel said, confused.

"Ew! I already told you that it's _not_ like that! Gross!"

"Right."

"I've gotta go take care of some things. If I'm not back by curfew, maybe you can deal with me then."

She gave him a saucy smile and departed.


End file.
